


Stressed Out

by FFXVlover958



Series: Two Idiots in Love [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 'Papa!Cor, Caring father Regis, Cuddling/Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Noctis is more loving and sappy than he lets on, Papa!Clarus, Promptis - Freeform, Stressed Noctis, Stressing over relationship, that's one reason I love him, worried prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXVlover958/pseuds/FFXVlover958
Summary: Noctis has been acting strangely. Everyone had noticed, including his father. Gladio is upset, Ignis is Ignis, and Prompto is worried. He says it's nothing ,but what it really is will warm Prompto's heart.





	Stressed Out

In a word, Prompto was terrified. Being summoned by the King of All of Insomnia, was something totally knew to him, Sure, the Prince was his lover, but, it took multiple years for him to work up the courage to even talk to him.

Nervously, he wrung the leather cuffs that rested over the permanent reminders of a past that he has not only come to terms with, but also accepted. The one that would have him turned out of Insomnia and cause even his closest friends to despise him. The one only his best friend knew about.

As the guards opened the door for him, Prompto had to focus on not allowing his knees to shake or soft,frightened whimpers to escape him as he timidly made hos way over to the King.

"G-good m-morning, your M-majesty!" Prompto stuttered, almost tripping over himself as he bowed.

"Prompto! No need to be afraid! I just want to speak to you about my son,"

The male tensed as he took a seat. Did the King oppose his relationship with Noctis? Was King Regis going to make him break up with him? Maybe he knew what Prompt was, and was about to exile him, never to see his son again.

The worry on his face was evident, so the King tried to ease his nerves.

"It's nothing, that you did wrong. I just want to know if my son has been acting differently around you,"

Truthfully, Noctis had been acting strangely around him. Much more reclusive, keeping everything silently to himself. He's shut himself off from Prompto ,so he won't know what's been eating away at him. Prompto wanted to help him ,but he couldn't figure out what was wrong. Of course, whatever it was, Noctis wanted to keep it to himself, so Prompto was going to respect his privacy, even if it meant keeping something from the King.

"You know Noct! You can never get a good read on him. He's probably just going through one of his moods!"

King Regis sighed in defeat.

"If you believe so Prompto,"

A wave of guilt washed over Prompto. The poor King was only checking up on his son and he refused to even tell him what he knew. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that day, he and Ignis were watching Noctis and Gladiolus train. The blows Noct was trying to get away with were much weaker than usual, and his technique sloppy. Every time he warped, Prompto feared he would collapse from exhaustion.

"Is Noct unwell, Prompto?"

The blonde was stirred from his thoughts when Ignis asked him this question.

"Why do you ask?"

"He seems..unfocused," 

Prompto sighed. There was no point hiding anything from Specs. He would see through any rouse.

"He's stressed about something, but he won't tell me what. I don't know what to do about it, Iggy. I'm worried!"

A reassuring hand was placed on his back.

"Noct will come around. I'm sure he'll tell you, if he knows it's bothering you,'

Prompto nodded his head slowly.

"You're right. I should just talk to him," 

"Yes, not talking will only-"

"Noct! Are you even paying attention!"

An exasperated sigh escaped from the Prince.

"I am! Leave me alone!"

"If you were ever like this in a real fight you'd ben dead! What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing! Get off my back!"

"No! You acting this way is gonna get you seriously hurt! Or even killed!" 

:"I'm not acting any way, I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! And till you've come to terms with whatever inner turmoil you're having, I'm not training you!"

"I don't care!"

With that, Noctis stormed off of the training deck, leaving a very peeved Gladio behind for Ignis and Prompto to deal with. 

"I can't believe him! The hell does he think he's doing?"

"I do believe he is done with training for the day,"

Ignis' voice was calm and collected as ever.

"What is going on with him? Why is he behaving like this?" Gladiolus inquired, simmering down slightly.

"If I knew what the Prince was going through, I would have already alerted you. I myself am very concerned for his well-being,"

Prompto slipped past the two men, following Noctis from the Citadel. He needed to find out what was wrong with Noctis. He couldn't help him, or elicit aid without knowledge.

When Prompto finally caught up to Noctis, they were already at his apartment. He opened the door and the two immediately flopped onto the couch. They sat in dreary silence for a while before Prompto wrapped his skinny arms around Noctis' waist in a comforting, but restraining manner. Prompto was Noct about to let his best friend get away from him this time.

"Prom, what are you doing?"

"Holding my boyfriend, lovingly. Noct like there's anything wrong with that, is there?"

Prompto didn't miss the at in which Noctis' lips quirked upwards.

"That was terrible, Prom,"

"Come on, Noct. I bet Iggy and Gladio would love it. Caelum and ask,"

A smile ghosted over the raven's lips as he groaned in distaste.

"You're an idiot,"

"Yeah, but you love me ,so ,what does that say about you?"

"That I'm way too in love with you,"

They sit quietly for a few more moments before Prompto finally strikes.

"Noct, what's wrong?"

The question completely caught Noctis off-guard and he whirled around to look at Prompto.

"What do you mean, Prom? Everything's fine,"

"Everything's not fine. You're stressed and I know it. And I'm not moving until you tell me what's bothering you,"

Noctis sighed and leaned back against Prompto until his head was resting against his chest.

"It's us," he whispered.

"What about us?"

"I'm the Prince o the whole country. One day, I'm probably going to be forced to marry some noble woman from another place. I don't think I could break your heart like that. Or live without you."

The Prince laughed bitterly.

"It wouldn't even matter. I don't deserve you, Prompto. You were fine. You had your own problem, and now I've added about a mountain more. You should be with someone better than me. Someone who can always be there for you, and isn't a burden on you. Prom, I'm sorry that you have to put up with me and my problems,"\\\

The blonde pulled the raven into an affectionate lip lock. He tried to convey his emotions via kiss and, succeeded.

As he pulled away, he spoke to Noctis reassuringly. 

"Noctis, I know that there'll be obstacles in our way, but I love you, and I will never stop loving you. You have always been there for me, and I know you always will. Sure, I have more problems, but I have someone to share my burdens with. Someone who loves me and cares for my well-being so much that it's stressed him out. I want to be with you no matter what, Noctis Lucis Caelum."

This time, the raven initiated the kiss. A real smile graced his features for the first time in days.

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with me, and I'll never stop loving you,"

**Author's Note:**

> From the security room in the castle, Regis, Cor and Clarus watched the two boys make out.
> 
> "Never thought Noctis would find someone who loves him like Prompto does," Cor states, shaking his head affectionately at the two.
> 
> "It will be good for Noctis. He's been detached from others for far too long," Regis says, happy that his son had finlly found someone that he cared for sso deeply, who cared for him deeply in return.
> 
> "I'm just glad that the prince's sulky mood will end now. It was annoying to watch," Clarus remarked.
> 
> The other two simply chuckled in response.


End file.
